


Los Descendientes:Seth Mikaelson

by SaitaM



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, miedo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaitaM/pseuds/SaitaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Esta ciudad se había visto muerto, pero voy a hacerlo a tu hogar. Y toda alma que quiera hacerte daño será derribado tan seguro como mi sangre corre por tus venas. Tu volverá a mí" fueron las palabras de Klaus hacia su pequeño hijo antes de mirar a su hermano, Kol, el original más despiadado al cual debería darle al pequeño bebé"Pese a nuestras diferencias, Kol, yo no le confiaría a mi hijo a nadie más"</p><p>"No te preocupes hermano, lo criare y educare bien" responde, hace tiempo que no se ven, no desde que lo traicionó y se fue con ese asqueroso cazador a Denver, pero eso no importa ahora lo importante es que el pequeño esté bien y con Kol y el musculoso cazador va a estar bien.</p><p>"Tendrás que encontrar una bruja para que los oculte" dijo a lo que Kol respondió"si encontrare una"-"nadie debe encontrarlos"</p><p>"Se lo que hacer, Nik" dijo Kol "¿como se llama?"</p><p>"Seth, su nombre es Seth" el escogió Seth quien según la biblia fue el progenitor del género humano, ya que el bebé, con tan solo mirar sus ojos azules logró despertar su humanidad. El coche se enciende, Kol sienta al niño en un asiento para bebés atrás, mira a Nik por última vez, y se va. Nik mira a su hermano y su hijo irse a algún lugar seguro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los Descendientes:Seth Mikaelson

**Author's Note:**

> El pequeño Seth es un nerd y vive en Denver, el creció sin conocer nada de su familia, su familia siempre fueron Kol y Jeremy nadie más, aunque de ser adoptado siempre vivió con sus padres pero hoy a sus 15 años algo va a pasar : Seth va a morir

**Seth  
**

  _" Esta ciudad se había visto muerto, pero voy a hacerlo a tu hogar. Y toda alma que quiera hacerte daño será derribado tan seguro como mi sangre corre por tus venas. Tu volverá a mí "_ fueron las palabras de Klaus hacia su pequeño hijo antes de mirar a su hermano, Kol, el original más despiadado al cual debería darle al pequeño bebé _" Pese a nuestras diferencias, Kol, yo no le confiaría a mi hijo a nadie más "_

 _" No te preocupes hermano, lo criare y educare bien "_ responde, hace tiempo que no se ven, no desde que lo traicionó y se fue con ese asqueroso cazador a Denver, pero eso no importa ahora lo importante es que el pequeño esté bien y con Kol y el musculoso cazador va a estar bien.

 _" Tendrás que encontrar una bruja para que los oculte "_ -dijo a lo que Kol respondió _" si encontrare una "-" nadie debe encontrarlos "_

 _" Se lo que hacer, Nik "_ dijo Kol _" ¿como se llama? "_

 _" Seth, su nombre es Seth "_ el escogió Seth quien según la biblia fue el progenitor del género humano, ya que el bebé, con tan solo mirar sus ojos azules logró despertar su humanidad. El coche se enciende, Kol sienta al niño en un asiento para bebés atrás, mira a Nik por última vez, y se va. Nik mira a su hermano y su hijo irse a algún lugar seguro.

* * *

 

** 15 AÑOS DESPUÉS :**

**Kol** **POV**

**_El despertador suena como todo los días de la semana, tiene que levantarse y sacar su pijama, 15 años viviendo de esta forma y todavía no se acuerda cuando dejo de importarle tener que dormir con pijamas y levantarse a las 7 de la mañana para ir a su trabajo. Despertar a Jeremy para que vaya a su trabajo también. Pero son las 6:23 quizás si Jeremy quería podrían.... Empezó a sacudir a Jeremy despacio y delicado pero estaba muy cansado (como siempre), así que lo tiró de la cama como todos los días, igual sabía que en 15 minutos se levantaría. Se levanto y paso hasta la ducha frustrado como todos los días._**  

 _" Lunes común "_ dijo con un poco de enojo en estos 15 años a cambiado mucho desde que trajo ese niño a casa. El lo vio como una carga cuando lo trajo a su casa y hoy es su muy querido hijo, sería la única razón para dudar entre salvar a Jeremy y a su pequeño Ciro (el nombre que le pusieron ellos) lo que le recuerda _" levántate holgazán "_ le grito a la puerta de la habitación contigua. 

 _" Ya voy, ya voy, parece que ya estas viejo, padre"_   dijo con un poco de sueño, el no podía estar más viejo pero en estos 15 años dejó de lado algunas cosas, y por ahí se podía ver algo más cansado, su cabello tenía algunas canas(pintadas para aparentar), su ropa era más de adulto, así que si, se podía decir que estaba viejo. Al abrir la puerta salió un chico rubio con ojos azules, casi idéntico a Niklaus a esa edad, en bóxer con su ropa en la mano y su mirada desafiante,' _cuando se había puesto tan grande_ ', pensé, comenzamos a caminar rápido hacia la escalera y de una rápida carrera los 2 tratando de llegar al baño primero, y perdí _" te gane anciano, no tendrías que correr te podrías haber lastimado, no has hecho ejercicio en 10 años "_ dijo cerrando la puerta.

 _" No lo necesitas cuando eres tan sexy y estas casado con alguien igual de sexy, apúrate que yo me tengo que duchar, nada de entretenerte"_ dijo sabiendo lo que se acostumbra a hacer en la ducha a los adolescentes(manosearse), creo que ya es hora de tener una charla. Escucho quejas de que el no sabe de qué habla, decidió ir a recostarse un rato hasta que el saliera de la ducha.

Subiendo la escalera vi las fotos que había colgado, el primero era la foto que saqué de Ciro bañado de comida y Jer tratando de limpiarlo, creo que fue el primer día que lo traje y le dimos de comer, Jeremy lo miraba como si fuera una bomba que con un movimiento brusco explotaría. La segunda era de ellos en Brasil hace once años, fue sus primeras vacaciones, Jeremy se veía como de 18 en esas fotos. Y la última era de ellos en el séptimo cumpleaños de Ciro con sus "padrinos" Klaus y Hayley, fue la única oportunidad de verlo que tuvieron, enmarcamos la foto para que nunca los olvide y así como no lo harían ellos.  

**Fin POV**

* * *

 

**Ciro POV**

 'nuevo día, nuevo año escolar, nuevas formas de discutir con mis padres y posiblemente nuevo hermano/a, seria genial ser hermano mayor, aunque yo quería un perro ' pensé mientras me duchaba, hoy sería un día muy poco ordinario, tendría que prepararse, después de todos cuantos chicos cumplen años el primer día de clases, seguro sus muchos "2" amigo lo llevarían a una fiesta en contra de su voluntad, como hace unos meses, cuando conoció a Kaleb, después de todo, el destino nos encuentra no importa lo muchos que lo detestamos.

Kaleb Westphall, capitán del equipo de baseball, y su compañero en el equipo de basketball, un chico demasiado callado, sigue siempre a sus amigos, y no se preocupa por casi nada excepto ser jugador profesional de baseball, eso es lo que todo el mundo decía de él, eso es lo que creía, pero todo cambió esa noche. fue un noche como anoche, Kaleb entro a mi cuarto por la ventana, hicimos el amor en el piso para que la cama no crujiera y... , y Kaleb está tirado durmiendo en su piso, espero que siga así hasta que mis padres salgan.

**Fin POV**

 

* * *

 

Kol subió las escaleras, se recostara y esperará hasta poder ducharse, camina por su pasillo y pasa por la habitación de su hijo, cuando ve a un chico alto, con una buena musculatura y por alguna razón solo llevaba puesto su ropa interior. El chico parecía quedarse quieto, como si haciéndolo se volvería invisible, al no moverse Kol se sintió con la obligación de decirle que podía verlo  _"puedo verte idiota, ¿que estás haciendo aquí?"_

 _" ¿yo?, yo estoy esperando a Shane "_ dijo Kaleb, según Ciro "si Jeremy nos oye, estamos muertos", y no sabía cuál era este. 

 _" ¿Shane?, hace mucho que nadie le dice así, aunque parece que no hablamos mucho, el nunca te menciono "_  la actitud de Kol era clara, este sujeto ensucio la gracia de su pequeño niño, si hubiera sido una chica, creo que lo hubiera aplaudido y decirle que cuide su comportamiento, pero por alguna razón no se esta comportando así, por alguna razón quería matar a este "pequeño" alto niño. ¿porque? su hijo tenía 15 años, una edad donde ya podía disfrutar del sexo, no era una niña la cual tendría que mantenerse virgen hasta algún matrimonio arreglado, la  sociedad es moderna y más comprensiva, bueno la sociedad menos Jeremy, el si lo matara. _" vístete y vete, como los demás"_ quería hacer que se sienta mal, quería que se fuera y nunca jamás volver.

 _" Usted debe ser Kol, me dijo que usted sería más comprensible, y mejor me voy antes de que su esposo se despierte, el cual es el hombre de la casa "_ no se va a dejar insultar por este sujeto, si tratar por lo menos de defenderse. El no es una basura y no se va a dejar tratar así, aunque Shane es un chico muy especial, y valdría la pena soportar a este idiota. 

Kol tomó del cuello a Kaleb _" escucha..."_ _" ¡¡¡¡padre!!!! "_ Ciro se pasó por entremedio de los 2, Kol miró a su hijo diciéndole _" hablaremos luego "_   y miró a Kaleb fijamente _" termine de vestirse y los espero para desayunar, mi familia siempre es a sido una buena anfitriona a pesar de no saber que teníamos invitados "_ él asintió con la cabeza, y cuando Kol salió de la habitación miró a Ciro con una mirada provocativa, después de todo, el estaba solo en ropa interior y su novio cubierto por una toalla _" sabes, tuviste que haber dejado que tu padre me mate porque ahora no va a ver nadie que te proteja de mi "_ dijo acorralando contra la puerta de su habitación _._

_Entre besos y caricias pudo escuchar " no abusen"  su padre parecía tener super_ _oído._

* * *

 

**Casa Bouvier**

"Tengo que prepararme, llevo una chaqueta o no" el clima de Denver es cambiante "de acuerdo decidido, llevar la ropa de voleibol y la chaqueta por las dudas"

**Ella es Bella, Bella Bouvier, su descripción puede ser una chica afroamericana, cabello lacio, ojos oscuros. Una deportista y muy estructurada muchacha, ella odia el desorden, los secretos y las mentiras, etcétera.**

"termine de ordenar el cuarto, prepare mi bolso, hice el almuerzo para el abuelo y listo termine"dijo la chica tomando su cartera y dispuesta a salir.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, se encontró con su abuelo, el era un hombre viejo, enojadizo y odioso. Estaba invalido con una silla de ruedas, tenia poco cabello y una mirada de odio hacia con su nieta "¿hiciste a mi comida?"

"Si te prepare..."

"Perfecto, vete ya" dijo el anciano y le dio la espalda a su nieta

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Seth es el hijo de Klaus y Hayley que en esta historia se lo dieron a Kol quien vivió con Jeremy en Denver y nunca volvió a Mystic Fall, Jeremy se convirtió en cazador, tiene 43 años y es dueño de una cafetería. Kol es un policía dice ser mucho mas joven que Jeremy, para ocultar la identidad de Seth, le pusieron Ciro Gilbert.


End file.
